Urok
by filzoficznaJAnka
Summary: Ich wygląd, tylko otoczka, głupie zakłamanie. Prędzej klątwa, niż sposób na przyciągnięcie dziewczyn. Też mi coś.


Chował się w cieniu. Siedział przy ostatnim stoliku, jak najbardziej schowanym. Przed spojrzeniami, przed ludźmi, przed kimkolwiek, czymkolwiek. Musiał być sam, tylko on i jego gorzkie myśli. Już dawno żadne inne nie zagościły w jego głowie. Bo niby, dlaczego miałby mieć czysty, pozytywny umysł? Nie zasłużył na to, a przynajmniej tak sądził.

Przychodził akurat do tego baru, bo było to najbardziej obskóre miejsce w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Pomimo tego, Gale je lubił. Nie było tu prawie nikogo, jedynie parę uzależnionych mężczyzn, zalewających swoje smutki litrami trunków. Kiedy był młody, przechodząc koło takich miejsc, widząc pijanych ojców i mężów, odczuwał gniew, wściekłość. Czuł pogardę do takich ludzi. Teraz nie czuję nic, pustkę, ponieważ już dawno zdążył przyzwyczaić się do nienawiści do samego siebie.

Nie było tu kobiet. Brunetek, szatynek, ani blondynek. Żadnych. I to mu się podobało. Wystarczyło mu, że na codzień musiał walczyć, żeby nie sprawdzać twarzy każdej złotowłosej kobiety jaką spotkał. Bo chociaż wiedział, że już nie ma szansy na jej odzyskanie, jego głupie, zaślepione serce, wciąż wierzyło. Wciąż miało nadzieję.

To miejsce miało urok. Zupełnie jak on. Głupie prawda? Ale to było prawdą. Odkrył to dopiero, gdy padł ofiarą tej głupiej klątwy. Ponieważ Gale nadal wierzy, że nie ma żadnego "uroku Hawthornów". Na nich ten urok został rzucony. I polegał na najbardziej bolesnej rzeczy jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić. Na miłości, a raczej jej braku. Na najbardziej okrutnej formie odebrania miłości.

Ojciec Gale'a zakochał się po uszy w pewnej pięknej kobiecie ze Złożyska. Ułożył sobie z nią życie, to fakt, ale wisiało ono na włosku. Przypomina mi to chodzenie po linię. Codziennie ryzykował swoje życie w kopalniach, na metaforycznej, wielkiej przepaści trzymając w rękach długą tyczkę, jego stabilizację, jego rodzinę. A tajemniczy pech tylko czekał na odpowiedni moment. I stało się. Akrobata stracił równowagę i już nie dało się tego odwrócić. Urok rozdzielił na zawsze wszystko co mieli, siebie nawzajem.

Z jego synem nie było inaczej, ale Gale nie miał okazji, żeby nacieszyć się tym uczuciem. Nie na długo. Nigdy nie myślał , że zwiąże się z kimś innym niż Katniss. Ba, nigdy nie myślał, że zakocha się w miastowej, a już tym bardziej w córce burmistrza. Ale zakochał się. Oh, zakochał się i to jak. Oddałby za nią własne życie gdyby mógł. Ale nie mógł. Już nie, nie teraz gdy wszystko jest stracone. Obudziła w nim uczucia, których nigdy nie czuł. Robił rzeczy, których dla jakiejś zwykłej dziewczyny nie zrobiłby. Ale to nie była zwykła dziewczyna. To była Madge. Jego nażeczona. Ta sama dziewczyna, o której przez pół życia myślał, że jest nadętą i wywyższającą się burmistrzówną. Była całkiem inna. Jeny, ona była całkowicie inna. Była piękna, nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale wenątrz. Miała najszlachetniejsze wnętrze jakie kiedykolwiek miał okazję poznać. Swoją osobowość pokazywała tylko tym, którym chciała. Tylko tym, którym ufała. Tym, którzych kochała, potrzebowała.

Była jedną z lepszych, co ja gadam, najlepszą ze wszystkich rzeczy w życiu Gale'a Hawthorne'a jakia mu się przydażyła. A on to zepsuł. On dał jej odejść, na zawsze. W jego głowie kłębią się setki pomysłów jak mógł to inaczej rozegrać. Ale zawsze dochodził do tego samego wniosku, nie mógł. Nie mógł zrobić niczego inaczej, nie wtedy, nie teraz, już nigdy. Gale musiał wyprowadzić ludzi z tego piekła, a Madge musiała im o tym mówić. Nie było innego wyjścia. Uratowali tym systemem setki istnień, wiedział to idealnie. Codziennie czytał listy zameldowanych ludzi, uratowanych z Dwunastki. Po tygodniach sprawdzania, poddał się. Nie było jej, umarła, jak i miał bez niej życia. Śmierć wyssała jego duszę razem z jego ukochanej. Oboje stracili żywot, ale Gale nadal musiał błąkać się po świecie, bez niej. Urok znów wziął to co najpiękniejsze ze świata jednostki.

Rory, średni z synów, podzielił losy swoich poprzedników. U niego było gorzej, a może i lepiej? Kto wie? Nie wiedział, że kocha Prim. Nie miał z nią żadnych romantycznych wspomnień. Zawsze bał się jej powiedzieć o tym jak się czuje. Ale przecież mieli czas, prawda? Niestety, pisane im było inaczej. Dopiero po śmierci dziwczyny, dopiero jak jej zabrakło, mógł to zobaczyć. Jakby ktoś założył mu na nos okulary. Był zakochany przez cały ten czas, od kiedy tylko się poznali. Miał jej powiedzieć. Gdy tylko wrócę, mówił sobie. Nie chciał mówić jej przed tym, jak wyjechał na wojnę, na front. Gdyby zginął, a Prim żyłaby w niewiedzy, jego śmierć byłaby dla niej chociaż odrobinę lżejsza, łatwiejsza. Po za tym, Gale wszystko wiedział, jego matka też, nie potrafiliby kazać żyć jej w kłamstwie. Ale nie takiego obrotu spraw się spodziewał, to jej zabrakło, nie jego. I w tym momencie żałował. Oh, jak ona bardzo tego żałował. Mógł jej przecież powiedzieć! Co by się stało? Było już za późno, jej już nie było, nie było komu mówić. Już wtedy Rory wiedział, że nie znajdzie drugiej takiej kobiety, która nawet w najgorszy dzień potrafi wywołać na jego twarzy uśmiech. Kolejne żniwa uroku.

A wszyscy myślą, że ten urok to tylko przystojny wygląd. To przecież tylko otoczka, głupie zakłamanie. Ale żaden z Hawthornów, nigdy, przenigdy nie ostrzegłby o tym następnego, następną ofiarę. Ponieważ mimo całego bólu, który przechodzą, każdego gorzkiego dnia po dniu z bolesnymi wspomnieniami, miłość to najpiękniejsze uczucie jakiego doświadczyli i nic tego nie zmieni.

* * *

Notka autora (AN)

Kolejny one-shot, który chodził mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba(ł).

Pozdrawiam,

Asia C:


End file.
